Daughter Of Isis
by ku-gatsunekomegami
Summary: basically the mummy and the mummy returns but with new characters and much more story to it. enjoy and since this is my first mummy fic please be nice ok? R&R please!!!


Daughter of Isis  
  
AN: My first Mummy fic. it will eventually go on to the sequel where i will add a few of my own little wacky things.....:). enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own the Mummy or the Mummy Returns even tho i really really wish i did......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*This starts when Rick leaves Hamunaptra the first time*  
  
I sat on my horse with the other Med-Jai. I was the only girl among them; not to mention the youngest. I was only 17 after all. And I was American. I sat in silence as Ardeth and the others debated what we should do about the survivor. He looked faguely familiar to me and somehow i knew that he would survive. "Ardeth....He will survive the desert.....Let me take care of it." I said quietly in perfect Arabic. The others became silent. "Are you sure, Luna?" I nodded. "Go." I nodded again and led my horse away from the ledge. I rode off into the distance, all the while keeping an eye on the survivor. I looked back only once, at the man that I had grown to love, and the place that I had called home for 4 years.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*3 Years Later*  
  
I had been following the survivor for 3 years. He was in the Cairo Jail and had been there for at least 3 months. I learned that his name was Rick O'Connell. I knew that name very well. It was someone I had known in America. I had heard from a friend that someone named Evelyn Carnahan was looking for him. Seems that her brother, Jonathan, had found the key. I had to talk to O'Connell before they did. I walked towards Cairo Jail with the sand whipping at my feet. I smirked when I got to the gate. It was locked. Figures I thought. A small opening appeared in front of me. It was the warden. "What do you want?" He said, being hostile. "You will let me in or I will break down these doors." I said, quietly. He laughed. "You are a just a woman who wouldn't be able to break a jar!!" I scowled. I lifted my hands and the doors lifted clear off. "Do not underestimate me." I said to the amazed warden. "H-how did you do that? You were standing 4 feet away from the doors!" He said in amazement. "It's only one of my many powers." I said sarcastically. Then I noticed him staring at my clothing and the tattoes on my arms. I was the only one of the Med-Jai who didn't have tattoos on my face. "You are of the Med-Jai......." He said gaping. "Oh so you've heard of us. Now I want to ask you something. Is there, by any chance, a Rick O'Connell here?" I asked, irratated. I needed to calm down. My anger was showing. The sand whipped even harder and the sky was turning black. Calm Down. i told myself, and I began to feel calm. "It's interesting that you should ask that. A Ms. Evelyn Carnahan and her brother are here to see him as well. Come." Shit I thought as he lead to me to the cell where Evelyn and Jonathan were talking to a ragged prisoner. Ms. Carnahan was looking at me strangely. "Were you the one who raised that racket?" She had a British accent. I noticed Jonathan and O'Connell looking at me. O'Connell was looking at me very strangely. "Do I know you?" He asked me, totally ignoring Evelyn and Jonathan. I smirked. "You may or may not know me. I do know you, though, Rick." I don't think he expected me to say his first name. He gaped at me but then turned his attention to Evelyn. She was asking him about the "puzzle box". Obviously they didn't know what it was. The next event went by so quickly that I almost missed it. Rick kissed Evelyn and then he started fighting with the prison guards. He didn't win. The guards dragged Rick away. "Where are they taking him?" Evelyn asked. "To be hanged. Apparently, he had a VERY good time!" We were led to the courtyard, where Rick was about to be hanged. I stayed on the ground as the warden and Evelyn went up 2 stories. I didn't know where her brother went. The prison guards led Rick to the noose. I sighed. I could do something about it but hopefully Evelyn could work it out. I could hear the conversation above me. "I will give you one hundred pounds to spare this man's life." Evelyn pleaded. "I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang." The warden replied. "Two hundred pounds!" Evelyn said. "Proceed!" The warden yelled to the executioner. This went on for some time until i heard a slap. Then laughter echoed throughout the jail. I snickered, wondering who had been slapped. I looked towards Rick and heard the executioner and the warden talking. Then Rick dropped but his neck didn't break. The crowd went wild/ I heard Evelyn talking to the warden and few seconds later the executioner had cut the rope and Rick dropped to the ground. He rolled over and looked at Evelyn, with a dazed look on his face. I started to walk towards him. The sands shifted and expelled away from me as I walked. There was no noise in the place as every human being stared at me with wonder. I stopped near him. I lifted my hand and he rose in the air. "If you're planning on going to Hamunaptra then you're taking me with you." I whispered to him. I lowered my hand and he dropped to the ground. I turned and walked slowly away. "And why would you go?" He asked. I stopped and turned towards him. "If you unleash the creature, my people and I will most likely be the only ones to be able to stop him." I said. "Who are you?" He asked. My head dropped. "My name is Luna. I had a last name but I can't remember it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evelyn and Jonathan stood near the barge, waiting for O'Connell and that strange girl, Luna. Then they saw Luna approach them. "Hello." She said bowing. She had a pretty calico cat on her shoulder and the cat bowed also. Then she straightened and went onto the barge, her clothing waving gently in the wind. "Jonathan...why do you think that girl wanted to go with us?" She asked. Jonathan shrugged. "You said she was....what was it? A Med-Jai? Aren't they the ones who protect Hamanuptra?" Evy nodded. "Then maybe she wants to protect it, Evy." Evy sighed. "From what though?" Jonanthan shrugged, looking around the dock. "Do you really think O'Connell will show up?" She asked. "Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy but his word is his word." Evy sighed again. "Personally, I think he's filthy, rude, and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." She said to Jonathan. "Anyone I know?" Evy whipped around when she heard his voice. "Oh.....um....Hello.." She said, embarassed. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan patted O'Connell. "Yeah, sure, smashing." O'Connell said as he checked his pockets. "Oh I wouldn't steal from a partner, partner." Jonathan said as he playfully punched O'Connell in the arm. O'Connell smirked and turned his attention to Evy. "Mr. O'Connell, can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you-" Evy was interuppted by Rick. "You're warning me? Listen lady my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city and all we found was sand and blood. Now let me take your bags." Rick took their bags not waiting for an answer and walked up the gangplank. Jonathan noticed Evy staring at Rick as he walked up the gangplank and onto the barge. "Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all." Evy smacked Jonathan with her purse and he smiled. Then the filthy warden from the Cairo Jail suddenly appears before them. "A bright good morning to all!" He said. "Oh what are you doing here?" Evy asks in total disgust. "I have come to protect my investment, thank you VERY much." He replies as he walks up the gangplank. Evy and Jonathan share a look and walk up onto the barge themselves.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: U like? I'll try to get the second part out soon. 


End file.
